This disclosure relates to solar power systems, and more particularly to a coating for enhancing performance of such systems.
Solar power systems are known and used to collect solar energy and convert that energy into electricity. As an example, solar trough systems are used to direct the solar energy toward a solar receiver to heat a working fluid that is carried through the solar receiver. Conventional solar receivers may include a sealed glass enclosure with a transfer tube running through the glass enclosure. The sealed glass enclosure is evacuated to reduce heat loss to the surrounding environment.